dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Game Update 59
April 6, 2016 Episode 23 – Member Preview New 2-Player Operation: The Will of Darkseid The war between the New Gods is heating up on New Genesis. Report to the battle site and help defend the area from Darkseid's invasion force in the new 2-Player Operation: The Will of Darkseid! Gain access to new feats, collections and gear! Free to access for Members! *To play this 2-player Duo, your character must be level 30 and have a minimum Combat Rating of 150. *Open your On Duty Menu and look for the new Duo under Tier 7 of the 2-Player Tab. New 8-Player Operation: Brainiac's Bottle Ship Lois may have temporarily halted General Zod from getting the coordinates of Brainiac's Bottle Ship, but now Zod is holed up in the top room of Lex Luthor's Science Spire and is threatening to attack the city of Metropolis! Meet with Supergirl find a way to remedy the situation in the new 8-Player Operation: Brainiac's Bottle Ship! Gain access to new feats, collections and gear! Free to access for Members! *To play this 8-player Operation, your character must be level 30 and have a minimum Combat Rating of 150. *Open your On Duty Menu and look for the new Operation under Tier 7 of the 8-Player Tab. Loot Choice UI Available In All Tiers We have extended our Loot Choice UI to the earlier tiers of DCUO! Now all solos, duos, alerts and raids available in the On Duty menu have this feature added. This gives players the opportunity to choose what loot they receive from bosses. Upon defeating a boss, the player will be presented with a new UI that allows them to choose from a list of available loot. After the main choice has been made, the UI will then display all items received from the KO. Tutorial Updates With Game Update 59, we have made adjustments to the tutorial instance at the start of the game. Important messaging has been updated to be clearer and more instructional for the player. A full list of improvements and updates are included in the full public notes. Survival: Fortress of Solitude Prepare to face the chill inside the Fortress of Solitude! Think you've got what it takes to stop Brainiac's mind-controlled super heroes and villains? Queue up and see how long you can last against unending waves of powerful enemies! Fight for unique style rewards awarded only to those with the most dedication on the field of battle! Players can queue for Survival: Fortress of Solitude from the Event tab if they meet the CR requirement. *New Awesome, Kryptonian-themed, pants for rounds 2, 4, 6, 8, 10 *New Kryptonian-themed shirt *20 total rounds Requirements: *8 Players *Combat Rating: 146 4-Player Operation: Fatal Exams *Players should no longer spawn outside of the appropriate room inside the League Hall when starting this operation. 8-Player Labyrinth of Lost Souls *Plates in the Labyrinth that activate via players in healer role should now also be activated by players in Insectoid form. April Fools *The Joke Brief will no longer enter combat during League Hall content. Halls of Power Part I Operation: Artifacts from the Past *Big Barda/Mantis will now appear in the necropolis cut scene. Legends Modern Batman Legendary Grant *Updated the mission to auto-complete and mail the reward at level 5. This will help fix players who are falling off the expected mission path. Missions Supersize Souls *Fixed an issue where players couldn't complete the side mission because they couldn't re-acquire the greed demon form change after completing the main mission. Now players should be able to pick up and complete the mission even if they missed it on the first time through the content. Powers Movement *Swoop Attack will no longer cause the camera to jump to a far away location. Sorcery *Updated the tooltip for Offering to reflect that your character's Guardian, Fury, and Watcher pets are the only NPCs that get power over time when it is used. Tutorial *Now, messages of importance appear much larger on screen and vary in color to coincide with the degrees of immediacy to perform the required action. *The overall frequency of system messages has been reduced to avoid spamming the player unnecessarily. *Brainiac Sentry models have been changed, and now use wider range of attacks. *The Brainiac Guardian model has also changed to make him more epic looking! *The cinematic at the end of the tutorial now plays immediately after you speak to Superman or Lex Luthor . UI *Pressing 'ESC' while the connecting screen is up should no longer attempt to open the HUD and close the game. *The Research and Development UI should no longer crash when attempting to Archive when a large list of recipes. *Updated the icon for all tiers of the 10-count Catalysts. Category:Game Update